


兔物语

by catalinacooper



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinacooper/pseuds/catalinacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个兔子精迷惑板鸭傻瓜的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说最近看到牛哥就觉得他粉红的不能直视，忍不住开新文  
> 这本应是个萌文，我写了就萌不起来（。  
> 对不起开这个脑洞的人ORZ

大家好，我是结弦，已经两岁多了。

不要大惊小怪，两岁大的兔子已经等同人类的少年，我会认字是很正常的。而且兔子的智慧远比人类所知道的高得多，只是人类的智商不足才以为我们什么都不懂。

我的主人就是个有点笨的西班牙人。宠物店的老板明明告诉他「结弦」的读音是Yuzuru，可是他怎样也没办法清楚念出来，只好简化成为Yuzu。真可惜，结弦这名字多好听。除了有点傻，他再也没有别的缺点。他很温柔，很疼爱我。总之，我的主人是个善良的傻瓜，嘿嘿。

其实宠物店是个不错的地方。我从出生起就和爸妈姐姐住在那里，我开心的时候会绕在她们身边转，跳得高高的给她们看；不开心的时候能黏在她们身边，她们都会舔舔我的脸颊哄我高兴；困了就迭在一块儿睡个暖暖的觉；无聊的话还有很多同伴陪我玩，一点都不寂寞。

超过一岁的兔子被人买走的机会已经越来越小了，因为长大了就没那么可爱。人类就是这种贪恋新鲜感，把别的生命当玩具的生物。我一点都不介意没人把我带走——我长得很可爱的，身上有蓬松柔软的香槟色的毛毛（别问我什么是香槟色，那是介绍我的牌子上写的，一定是好东西。），乌亮的眼睛，尖尖的耳朵。只是我不愿意跟人走罢了。

虽然看着朋友们一个接一个离开时也会觉得有点失落。

我以为日子会一直这样过下去。

直到半年前，有个眼睛又大又圆的外国男人进到店里，毫不犹豫就指着我，跟老板说要买下来。被这个消息吓了好一大跳，老板要把我从笼子里揪出来的时候我一直东奔西窜地躲，却被困住而无路可逃，只能缩在角落，后腿禁不住用力刨垫板。可我还是被老板抓住了，只得死命扒住笼子，呱呱地叫出声。

我不想离开爸爸妈妈，不想离开姐姐和小伙伴们。在店里我过得很幸福，不想走。

当时心里只有恐惧和伤心。这种感觉现在还能回忆起来，以后都不想再经历了。老板把我拎出笼子，想让那个男人摸摸我，可我不认识那个人，好害怕。只知道要摆脱切身危机，一个着急便张口咬在那个外国人近在眼前的手上。

「Ouch！」的一声痛呼，剎那间，我和两个人类都呆住了。

伤到人的宠物不会有好下场。我见过有人在家被刚买回去的狗咬到之后带着牠来店里大吵大闹。那狗最后被退回店里，老板也没收留牠多久，隔了两天就不见了，其他动物说是被拿去宰掉了。

我不知道牠是不是真的被杀了，但我当时真是怕得没办法，只希望自己缩小成尘埃，只奢求没人看得见我就能平安大吉。

那个外国男人伸手过来，我以为肯定要被打了，背上却传来温暖厚实的触感，似乎想要安慰我似的小心翼翼地抚摸着我蓬松的毛。大概是手掌太大了，我感觉到他只是拼拢手指，用前面的指腹轻柔地反复顺着我的背。

「别害怕，我不会伤害你。不如……等你愿意我才带你回家？」外国人的日语口音有点别扭，但他奇怪的逻辑倒是成功让我冷静下来了。我还没听过有人买宠物像处对像般等那动物愿意才带走的。

大概是被我闹得没辙，老板不敢逼客人立即把个刚咬完人的兔子拿回家，只好同意那人先付订金，过些时候再来领走我。

那人离开之后，我就恹恹地趴在笼子里。我知道那个要买我的不是坏人，但就是不想丢下亲人朋友们。妈妈却像以往我对她撒娇时一样，贴住我的脸跟我说︰「他看来会是个好主人，会好好照顾你的。你跟他走总比别的坏人好，乖孩子，你长大了……要自己好好生活哦。」

我知道妈妈说得对。爸妈没办法让我留下来，我以后再也见不到她们了。

过了两天，那个外国傻瓜就来接我了。从设备齐全的笼子和餐具之类看得出来他对我还挺认真的。甚至还告诉我，他是从加拿大来日本工作的西班牙人，因为自己一个人在异地居住太孤单了，就找我来陪伴他。

新生活不容易适应，和陌生人单独住在一起，我也不习惯。突然有点理解他的感受，我想他真是太寂寞了，才会想要养宠物，而且还跟我聊天。仔细看，他是个帅哥呢，明亮有神的大眼睛，挺直的鼻子，有点薄的嘴唇，深刻的轮廓。我开始有点庆幸，至少未来朝夕相对的主人长得好看，运气还算不错了。

这样一想心情就好了点，也不想他觉得我没礼貌，我用鼻尖拱了拱他在逗我下巴的手指，对他的话表示回应。他似乎对这行动很受落，双手轻轻把我围住再捧在掌心里呵呵呵的傻笑。虽然真是笑得很傻，可我不知道为什么就是觉得心里暖洋洋，像是喝了温暖的蜜糖水一样，之前害怕的感觉已经消失得无影无踪，自然安静地伏在他的手上。

傻瓜主人说，他的名字是Javier，亲人和好友都喊他Javi。

我有一个愿望喔，就是有天能站在他的面前叫他一声「Javi。」你们都觉得这是不可能的，对吧？可是，我想啊，是不是只要再努力一点就能愿望成真呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 兔叽是短篇。
> 
> 2\. 第一次写AU，OOC的情况可能又要更严重了。
> 
> 3\. 牛哥兔真麻烦。

Yuzu是我来日本后认识的新同居人，我们住在一起已经半年了。

说同居「人」并不太正确，Yuzu其实是一只小兔子。不过待在一起久了，我越发觉得牠聪明得像人类，有时几乎以为有个少年的灵魂附在兔子的身体里。

带Yuzu回来之前我买了笼子，装好饮水器和厕所，又放了玩具在里面，希望给牠舒适的住所。最初两个星期牠确实好端端地住在里面，但自从我让Yuzu在屋子里放风一天后，牠除了上厕所就再也不肯被关在笼内。曾试过把牠拎回去，可牠不是拼命挣扎，咬住栏栅；就是无精打采地趴在角落，不肯吃饭。我只得买个草编篮子回来，在上面铺了几层薄薄的软垫权当牠的新居。Yuzu很喜欢这个新设置，垫子一放好就窜进篮子，在软垫上翻来滚去，自顾自玩的不亦乐乎。看牠恢复了元气，我也很开心，此后就由得牠平日在家里随意走动，十足十普通的同居友人一样自由自在。

即使放牠在家四处溜我也不担心。Yuzu活泼好动，最喜欢跳跃，有时候会蹦起来玩，或者是向我炫耀牠出色的弹跳力。不过，牠总的来说是个乖巧自律的兔子，不会搞破坏，而且每天准时睡觉起床，醒来就跳上我的床用爪子轻轻拍我的脸。起初我也不管牠，但几天下来，每张眼就见到牠特别纯良认真地盯住我看，不禁有点惭愧，没好意思赖床太久。

Yuzu就是这么特别的一只小兔子，我第一眼看到牠的时候就知道。

遇到Yuzu的时候正值我最沮丧的低潮期。

我是厨师，两年前成为加籍名厨Brian的徒弟。他待我有如亲子，去年给了我交带了个任务，就是来日本主理新开张的餐厅。十多岁就离家出国打工，我当然能独立生活，可是长期在异国辗转漂泊让人疲累而且寂寞。首次在亚洲工作，东西方之间的文化差异让工作进度寸步难移。即使大家都是好人，我们私下相处得很不错，从菜色到内部装潢的设计却都各自坚持己见，每天争执拉锯好几次，谁都要受不了。

那天下午，又是一轮只有争论而没有结果的会议过后，我没有立即回到家里，而是在商店街默默蹓跶。我不想让Brian失望，可是这次大概真的没办法了，或者早点告诉他找个在地的资深厨师接替我会比较好。

连电话都已经掏出来，就差按下通讯簿里的联络的时候，「啪咔」的挺大一声响起来，好像有什么摔在板子上。转头去看，原来身旁是间宠物店，橱窗内有个及腰的巨大笼子，里面还有个草缠的高脚架子，几个软垫放在树桠般伸展开来的托板上。笼里养了一堆兔子，其中有只比其他幼兔大一点点，淡金色毛绒绒的肚皮向上，四脚朝天，有点像块迷你高级羊毛地毯，姿势别扭的躺在笼板上。那小毛毯子左右滚了两下不，翻身起来不到一秒便闪电般向前冲，后腿「哒」的用力一撑，蹦得老高，一只奶白色的爪子迅速向前伸，却还是抓不住那根高架子，「劈啪」一下又重重的摔趴在地上。

大概是摔的有点重，这次牠起身后站定的时间久了些，这才看清楚牠的样子——小小的头、嘴儿和鼻子，腮帮子鼓鼓，下颔那里却有点平坦，活像个没下巴的小孩子。这兔子眼睛不大，眶眶像女生描了眼线似的，尾端有微妙的翘勾和隐约的阴影，乌亮有神，里面竟然闪烁着类似坚毅的光采。

不知道是被自己的想法还是这兔子的神态逗笑了，压得心头沉甸甸的石头好像被慢慢移开。我不知不觉忤在玻璃前看牠孜孜不倦地尝试跳到在架子上最高的垫子。不断的失败没有阻断牠的决心。牠啪叽了那么多次，我看的都痛了，那小家伙倒是没肯放弃，变着法子换个角度不歇地跳。

不知过了多久，只见牠目光凌厉，睨准目标，纵身一跃，电火石间一双戴了手套似的前爪攀住了架子上的藤草，借了力让软绵绵的身体晃过去，下半身瞬即在空中一翻，像马戏团的杂技表演者般灵巧地卷上顶层板子。

小手小脚轻轻踩在软垫上，那巴掌大的兔子支起双腿站着，挥着两只短短的前爪，一副志得意满的小神情。天花的灯打在牠有点膨起的毛上，像有光晕包围住这小动物，让我产生错觉，差点以为牠是什么明星，做了个惊天动地的精彩表演。

也确实是非常精彩有趣的，看得我当时完全忘掉工作上的挫折，更别提要找Brian的事了。

在日本，我很快认识了几个能一起吃饭喝酒的朋友，回家却还是只有一个人面对空旷的厅堂，高兴愉快也好，伤心懊恼也好，都没人和我分享。或许，有个强势可爱的小伙伴陪伴在家也不错。

没有犹豫，我立即到店里说要买下牠，却没想到被这只刚才还活蹦乱跳的小东西不轻不重的咬到了手指。

大抵是怕生吧，终究还是只半大小孩啊。幸好，Yuzu很快适应新环境。到现在住进来半年了，孩子气没脱掉多少，甚至变本加厉。牠身体不太好又挑食，心情不好就索性不吃；有时候我开的小玩笑让牠生气了，就要发脾气不理人，不管用什么玩具逗都没辙，只能等牠消气；牠还喜欢胡乱蹦跶，曾经闯了祸伤到腿，我那时被激得又气又急，牠就挨过来，脸颊贴着我的手撒娇……

可是不管牠做什么我仍旧觉得牠是世上第一可爱的生物。

朋友和同事们都说我太纵容牠了，有的还取笑我被只兔子欺负。然而，这些人最后来我家里待不到五分钟，就都被那家伙哄得贴贴服服，大叫着「好萌好萌」、「超绝可爱」、「太喜欢了」什么的。

牠那么受欢迎是件好事情，但说实话，摸两把还可以，我却是不乐意别人随便抱牠的。Yuzu是我的宠物，身上又受过伤，外人什么都不懂，我怕他们弄坏Yuzu。牠对主人和客人的态度也当然有很大分别的。Yuzu只会跳上我的身上，窝在我手里，瞇着眼睛低头用鼻子磨蹭我的掌心，可爱得让人心都要化掉，嘿嘿。

Yuzu在我身边有半年了。牠不但知道自己的名字，而且明显听得懂指令，似乎有自主意识的行动甚至越来越多。我益发觉得他像个聪明懂事又喜欢受宠的少年。有些人可能会觉得这样有点可怕。我却在想，如果Yuzu真的能变成人类，跟我开心地笑着聊天，活泼地玩耍，那真是太好了。

这固然是天方夜谭，但可能真的太寂寞了，又或者是Yuzu太讨人喜爱，我心里竟然对这个幻想有一丝丝的期待——要是少年Yuzu出现在我面前，他会跟我说什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  大家好，我是两岁多的结弦，请多多指教～
> 
> （皮黄黄的牛哥……所以牛哥兔大概就是这个样子。）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛哥兔当然也是颜控。

脸颊痒痒的，好像有谁用手指轻轻刮我的脸？

「嗨，孩子～起来啰～」

嗯？天应该还没亮啊，为甚么要我起床？等等，这不是Javi的声音啊。嗯，是梦吧。不管了，翻个身继续睡。

一定是昨天晚上玩得太累了，身体好沉啊，而且还有点冷，转身的感觉都有点怪怪的。

「哟，真的不起来？让主人看到你变成人类，全身脱光光的样子也不要紧？」

「什么脱光光，我有蓬松的毛毛呀……」啊，不自觉搭上话了。讨厌，在梦里自言自语，真像个傻瓜。

咦，刚才的……是我在说话？我在说人类的语言？？？

这梦也太惊悚，我该不会是太想变成人类得了什么奇怪的病吧！？

这种时候真是睡不下去了。睁开眼就看到一个从没见过的外国人和我说话︰「感谢上天，你终于肯醒过来了。」他掩住嘴，看上去一脸讶异的。拜托，家里有个陌生人突然出现，我才是该惊讶的那个好不好？这人穿着白色的长身上衣，下面穿一件紧身的短裤，活像电视播放的时尚节目里的模特儿。他长得很好看，和帅气的Javi不一样，他是位柔和美丽的大哥哥，声音也很温柔。虽然不认识他，但感觉他不是个坏人呢。

「别发呆了，孩子，Javier差不多要起床啰，你最好赶快找些衣服……」漂亮的哥哥一边这样子说着，一边还好像……在忍住笑？

有什么不妥吗？顺着他扫视我的目光低头一看……

「呀～！！！！！」

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

幸好美人哥哥及时捂住了我的嘴，Javi的房间隔音也不错，否则……啊，那真的是太可怕了。

原来当个人类也不容易，穿个衣服竟然那么麻烦。摄手摄脚摸进Javi的房间，随便顺了件T-shirt和短裤，往身上套的时候真是狼狈不堪。

我本来是只小兔子，有随着季节变换的毛毛保暖，还有灵活的爪子和有力的后腿；现在淡金色的绒毛消失了，身体变大好多，感觉做什都不如之前方便。即便我每天看着Javi穿衣服，知道穿着各种衣物的方法，用人类的肢体实行起来却像猫儿缠上了毛线球般乱七八糟。不是手臂对不准衣袖口的位置，就是头卡在衣服里面出不来……

该不会以后都变不回去吧？这要怎么跟Javi解释？我不能待在这儿了吗？

「好了，以后记得怎么穿衣服啦？」漂亮哥哥帮我把衣领翻好，又把过份宽松的短裤裤腰绳子绑稳，果然是个好人。

「……哥哥，请问你是谁？为什么我会变成这样子的？」

「我叫Johnny，是路过的神仙。别担心，没事的，是我把你变成人类的。」他揉揉我的头发，「几个月前，我闲逛时经过这里，听到你在许愿，希望成为人类。这很有趣——你知道，并不是每只动物都会想得这么多。」Johnny眨眨眼睛，看上去有点调皮，「我起初也认为你那只是偶尔兴起的狂想。不过，之后我经常也忍不住来探望你和你的主人，才发现你即使不知道我们神仙的存在，每晚睡觉前还是会很认真地许下同一个愿望呢。我在想，你和Javier真是可爱，感情那么好……变成人类又有何不可呢？」

Johnny真是个亲切的神仙，我得向他鞠躬致谢。「非常谢谢您～那，我以后是人类了吗？」

「唔，也不是。生命万物的定数是不能被胡乱更改的。让你成为人类是暂时性的法术。你每天会有6小时能自主控制身体的转换，希望这算是某程度上达成你的心愿。」

「喔……这样。无论如何，很感激你的帮忙～」

Johnny摸摸我的脸，「啊，真乖～来，手给我。」我听话把手递过去，却听Johnny「噗」的一声笑出来︰「你现在不是兔子了，把手伸直就好，不然我会想跟你握爪子的。」我这才注意到自己伸出去的手（还是爪子？）曲着，像是平常Javi跟我玩的时候叫我「给爪子」一样的动作。脸上登时传来滚烫的感觉，手立即僵得直直的。Johnny笑意不减，从裤兜里掏出一串晶莹剔透的链子圈在我的手腕上，「虽然我会常常来看你，以防万一还是给你这个。如果有紧急状况，你就说……『Bon-Bon』吧，我会找到你尽快过来的。」

这咒语听上去有点古怪？算了，这没什么好计较的。「嗯，很感激您，我会非常珍惜你的礼物的。」

唔，我就说嘛，不管你们觉得有多难以置信，努力是会让人愿望成真的。既然都能每天成为人类6小时，只要我再更加努力些，可能从此以后就能用人类的身份陪在Javi身边呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太久没更小兔纸，差点找不到它了。
> 
> 听说有GN在公共大楼呼唤过我。因为已经不刷那楼很久，没看到实在是对不起。ORZ  
> 我现在蹲专楼了，不嫌弃的可以在那儿一起玩～么么哒～

>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又还赌债。
> 
> 这债主比较善良，她只要这个的更新，实在太可爱了～
> 
> 这章短短的更新，给善良的CC～23333

～～～～已搬～～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  牛哥兔变回去的时候愣了。


	6. Chapter 6

最近不太顺利。或者说，总是感觉有什么怪怪的，又抓不住线索，郁闷得很。

其中一件烦心事当然跟Yuzu有关。它近来很没精神，晚上回家时，牠还是照样会出来迎接我，但和以往精神抖擞站在着等我开门的样子不同，现在牠经常是一片厚毛毡子般软软的趴在地上，等我进门了才如梦初醒站起，磨磨叽叽过来我脚边蹭蹭。

吃完饭后和Yuzu玩的时候，牠无都精打采的；牠平常最爱跳到沙发、茶几、椅子上，现在也很少蹦了。

我很担心Yuzu，于是趁周休带牠去看诊所。医生把牠彻底从头到脚翻个遍却没检查出有什么问题，结论是Yuzu本就体弱，最近可能玩得太厉害，过度疲劳，造成这副恹恹的样子。

这让我有点意外。Yuzu在我上班的时间里留在家，一向都很安定的自己打发时间，怎么突然玩得累成这样呢？

～～～～已搬～～～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西班牙傻瓜你也是给人家送东西搭讪的奇怪家伙呀，好意思说其他人？
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 牛哥兔虽然眼神鄙视，但请相信牠其实是很开心的（。


End file.
